Reborn
by Blood.Of.A.Vampire
Summary: Bella is sent away from Forks to get over her depresive state after Edward leaves her in New Moon. Bella is then sent to Mystic Falls to live with some distant family members and realises that not everything is what it seems. Including Bellas true nature.
1. Preface

**Author Notes:**** This FanFic is a crossover of Twilight and the Vampire Diaries (The Series). It is set after Edward leaves in New Moon and Bella is left; all on her own. To get her out of the depressive state, Charlie sends Bella to Mystic Falls; where Bella meets Elena and the gang. **

**In this story Bella is not what she seems... Read and find out.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARY CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND L...**

Rain was dripping slowly down Bella's windscreen.

Typical.

Just another typical day in Forks, and also, Bella's last day.

As Bella drove home for what would be the last time coming back from the old small building, known as school, she couldn't help but look miserably out towards the spiralling road that led to her home and think of the argument with Charlie to send her away.

_FLASHBACK_

"_That's it Bella!" Charlie exclaimed, dropping his spoon into his breakfast bowl and pushing it away, "I'm sending you home."_

_Bella had looked up at him with a confused expression, the first sign of emotion she had had in months of...him leaving._

_Charlie had sighed understanding her confused expression "Home... to Jacksonville, with your Mom."_

_Bella continued to look confused, she had been on her best behaviour and had done really well at school and had continued to cook dinner for Charlie._

"_Bella this" Charlie motioned with his hand towards her "it's... just not...good for you Bells"_

_Bella sighed finally understanding what he meant._

"_He's not coming back Bells" _

_Those single five words had made Bella jump into action. Standing up so abruptly that the chair she had been sitting on fell backwards onto the floor._

_Anger was spread all over Bella's face, this was proven by her blatant red face and eyes glistened with fresh tears and fists clenched at her sides._

"_I know __**HE**__ isn't coming back __**DAD**__" she had said through gritted teeth "Why would he? I'm just a plain boring, the one who trips over air, clumsy, shy and ever so dull girl; from __**FORKS!**__"_

"_Bells I'm..."_

"_I have to go to school" Bella interjected picking up the chair and her bag before making a swift exit out the door, to her truck._

_END FLASHBACK_

Bella let out a heavy sigh and pulled into the driveway of Charlie's home, getting out and making her way to the door to prepare her belongings for the ever looming Sunday.

Bella had remembered coming home that day after her short argument with Charlie, hoping he would have let go of the whole ordeal; he had. Till three days later when she had overheard Charlie on the phone to Renee.

_FLASHBACK_

_Bella opened the door to her room ready to go downstairs and prepare Charlie's meal for the evening that was until she heard his voice floating up the stairs._

"_Are you defiantly sure about this Renee, I mean, a few days ago sending Bella away wasn't the best idea"_

_Bella, at these words, had frozen with her foot ready to leave the ground for the decent down the stairs. She had listened as Charlie continued._

"_But to Mystic Falls? She doesn't know anyone there, I mean; who is she going to stay with?"_

_There was a short silence that seemed to stretch long for Bella as she stood waiting for Charlie's response._

"_Cousins? I'm not so sure about that, she hardly knows them and she will be so far away"_

_Bella silently hoped that Charlie would hold her ground and waited eagerly for the response to be words of negativity._

_But all was heard was the defeated sigh that escaped the lips of her father._

"_I guess your right; they do seem like nice people... I will talk to her... But not today I will let you know the answer by the end of the week... Okay"_

_Bella had unfrozen at that point and made a slow defeated retreat back to her room, shutting the door silently behind her. Moving towards her bed she sat down with a thump and weighed the pros and cons in her head, silently coming to the decision that a new life might give her a chance to do what... Edward... Always wanted her to do, and move on. A silent tear fell down Bella's cheek, roughly swiping it away Bella squared her shoulders, got up and headed towards the door in order to fix Charlie's dinner before coming up with a plan for her new life in Mystic Falls._

_END FLASHBACK_

**Author Notes:**** This was my first ever FanFic so please be nice but try and be honest at the same time. And ideas aren't that bad either **


	2. The Journey

**Author Notes:**** Hey second chapter is now up... Thanks for the review Wolfwifey0611 ****I appreciate it... This chapter is about Bella on the plane ride, and arriving, to Mystic Falls. Who will she meet first? And who are her cousins?**

**ENJOY!**

Bella had her eyes closed with her head rested back on the head rest, chair lent back, as if she was sleeping. In truth Bella was wide awake, her head full of turmoil of her arrival in a new and foreign place, not to mention the fact the people she would be staying with would be complete strangers to her. Bella sighed sitting up, rubbing her aching eyes that begged for sleep.

Looking to her left, to the person next to her, she realised that he also was now awake. Now, really looking at him she could see he was quite handsome. And at that moment he seemed to decide to turn to her through her gawking. Blue eyes met brown as he smiled slightly pushing his hand forwards in the gesture of a handshake.

"Hey my names David"

Bella couldn't help but stare dumbly at his hand finally it slowly retreated into David's hair, ruffling the light brown locks, a confused look on his face.

Shaking her head slightly Bella smiled reaching out her tiny hand to the once similar gesture that David had had.

"Sorry David. My names Bell... I mean Isabella"

Isabella had rethought her words as she had said them. It's a new start, so a change of her name wouldn't hurt. And also it only served as a reminder of his voice softly speaking her name.

Once again David smiled reaching for her hand and shaking it lightly.

"Nice to meet you Isabella" letting go of her hand he continued to speak before he could help himself, "So, where are you headed?"

Isabella frowned at his words, the reminder of what her trip was about, but she answered anyway "Well once I get off this plane I will be moving down to Mystic Falls to live with some family."

Bella paused slightly, still frowning; she shook her head of her thoughts and looked back up at David. "Oh well..." His face took on the expression of disappointment.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"I'm going down to Jacksonville; it's sort of a returning home thing. I haven't ever been there but my family have a history of living there and I thought I may as well make a new start."

"Oh" was Isabella's only reply as she looked out of the window next to her. This was a harsh coincidence that while David was off to Jacksonville, where Renee was, Isabella was even being sent away by her mother and father to some people she didn't even know.

For most of the journey David was blissfully silent, which Isabella enjoyed, as there would be no more awkward questions from then on. But of course, David had other plans.

"So what made you leave your home town?"

Scowling out the window Isabella replied with a sharp none of your business, this immediately shut him up and as the plane landed Isabella couldn't help but watch gleefully as David scurried off in a rush to get off the plane and save his pride.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Isabella manoeuvred herself so she was able to pick up her carry-on from under her seat before swinging her bag onto her shoulders, sighing once again and moving to get off the now empty plane.

Half an hour later Isabella was still at the airport.

After exiting the plane Isabella had successfully collected her bags from baggage claim and moved towards the front of the airport to wait by the main doors, which was the designated meeting place.

But no one had turned up to pick up Isabella. Looking at her watch it read 6:34pm alerting her to the fact it was time for dinner. She sighed, her stomach let out a small groan in despair of not being fed.

"Deal with it" she muttered to her stomach, but was only met with another louder groan of hunger in response.

Growling and muttering curse words Isabella picked up her bags, having enough of waiting for the inevitable, she walked swiftly towards the main doors of the airport in search of a taxi to take her to Mystic Falls and find information of where she would be staying.

The taxi had taken expectedly long to get to Mystic Falls, but once there a look around the town seemed inevitable at some point to ensure that Isabella wouldn't get lost in the maze of roads and houses. The taxi then finally dropped Isabella off at a bar that was typically named Mystic Grill.

Standing outside the bar looking up at the sign, taxi long gone, Isabella started to shiver slightly at the feeling of being watched or was it the cold? Taking one look around outside, Isabella gathered all her bags and hurriedly entered the bar called Mystic Falls.

Across the street sitting on a branch was a crow with black beady eyes watching the young woman with greedily as she entered the bar. And with a loud caw took off into the night with, what seemed to be, a smirk on its face.

**Author Notes:**** Well that's it for Chapter 2...**

**Please wait to read more. And remember reviews make me type faster :D**

**Okay sorry if it seemed a bit rushed though as this only the journey to Mystic Falls and I should really be walking to college right now :L**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Meetings

**Author Notes:**** Thanks for the reviews guys and gals :D**

**I have been lucky writing this story as I am so ill, and wouldn't have wrote it other wise and would still be in bed.**

**I have been reading these FanFic's of Vampire Diaries and Twilight, and I like so much I look for updates nearly everyday, to my boyfriends' irritation Lol. So he suggested I write about one.**

**And don't worry about me writing on a chapter page of Authors Notes cause I know how annoying that is :**

**So here's Chapter 3...ENJOY!**

Isabella was now sitting comfortably in the 'Mystic Grill' bar, with luggage placed on the chair across and next to her, to make sure any unwelcome suitors backed off. But that didn't stop one annoying young man to come to her table every now and then for a quick chat about where she came from, what she was doing in Mystic Falls and if he could help her in anyway, with an obvious double meaning, that she would politely refused unlike David on the plane.

After this young mans interrogation and subtle rejection he would retreat towards his friends before turning back up for another round.

By this time Isabella was growling irritably as she saw him make his way back for a fourth round towards her table. Why me? She thought to herself as he moved her luggage to sit down across from her. A quick glance towards his friends you could see that they were egging him on a bit, to make his returns so sudden.

"Sorry about the interrogation, I should have introduced myself," the young man tried to flash a charming smile, and suffice to say, he failed "I'm Tyler Lockwood"

He held out his hand for a handshake. Isabella sighed and willed her hand to move and shake his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Isabella Swan" was her only reply trying not to show a grimace at the feeling of his horrible clammy hands.

"Well Isabella Swan welcome to Mystic Falls," Tyler grinned slightly "would you like me to buy you a drink?"

Isabella thought quickly, not wanting to take up his offer and entice him more to questions that were date-like.

"No thanks, but could you tell me is there any people that live here for the last name of Dwyer?"

**(AN: I'm not sure if this is Renee's maiden name but I will go with it for now)**

"Dwyer?" Tyler had a frown now trying to think through a list of names in the town "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed so suddenly it made Isabella jump "Old lady Dwyer, she lives next door to Elena ratty as a bat though," Isabella frowned "Why, do you know her?"

Isabella seemed distant as she frowned at the table but answered with a shrug and said not really but she is my Great Aunt,"

"Where's this Elena?"

"She's over on the back table closest to the bar, she's the brunette" he replied without even turning to look, freaky much?

That was all Isabella needed for her to get out of there, gathering her bags as quickly as humanely possible she spat out a rushed thanks to Tyler before heading away from him, towards Elena's table, before poor Tyler could register that she was gone.

Elena, from what she could look at her, was perfect. She had long flowing brown hair that was immaculate and perfectly straight, with deep brown eyes. Altogether she looked like the cheerleading/prom queen type you would expect in most high schools.

Elena was sat with a group of people that seemed to be of close friends and a boyfriend, telling by Elena's posture as they were talking quietly amongst themselves so that it seemed like a private conversation.

What they didn't notice was Isabella approaching their table, before she cleared her throat.

Everyone on the table's posture snapped back up into their normal positions frozen in shock with eyes all on Isabella.

The notion that the group seemed to do simultaneously made her giggle; at this the group visibly relaxed hearing that comforting sound.

Isabella looked towards Elena before asking "Are you Elena?"

"Umm yes I am"

Elena looked really confused; this girl had just come up to her asking her the most obvious question that the whole town knew. Who didn't know Elena?

Isabella sighed in obvious relief before letting out a small smile, then suddenly remembering her awkward situation with Tyler, the never ending boomerang, rushed in telling her story before Tyler could pluck up the courage to once again come over to her.

"Oh my god you have to help me. This boy called Tyler won't leave me alone and I need to find my relatives house because I just moved here from Seattle. Her last name is Dwyer and I was told that you lived next to her"

Elena blinked rapidly shaking her head slightly, as one of the girls giggled and the other had a smile on her face.

"Umm wow" was her only reply

"Can you help me?"

"Umm sure just let me grab my coat" he paused turning to the young man by her side "Stefan you coming?"

I glanced at him for the first time; he was handsome with chiselled features he couldn't hold a candle to... No snap out of it Isabella mentally hitting herself... It's a new life stop thinking about him.

It was then that I realised that Stefan had been staring at me with a frown on his face, and seemed distracted and at war with himself.

So distracted, that Elena had to ask again, "Stefan? Are you coming?" She tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He soon came out of his daze quickly as soon as her hand made contact.

"Oh yeah sure, I will drive" was his only reply as he got up grabbing his coat and walked briskly to the door.

Elena looked to her friends shrugged and got up following Stefan with Isabella in tow.

As soon as they got outside, Isabella let out an involuntary shiver a the cold before Elena turned to her and said "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Isabella, Isabella Swan"

Elena smiled "Well Isabella Swan welcome to Mystic Falls, you're in for one hell of a ride"

**Authors Notes:**** Hey! So how was it?**

**I'm not going to write again till the weekend as I have college work to catch up on, as I am ill.**

**Although Reviews do make me type faster ;-)**

**Next Chapter is the beginning of entering Old Dwyer's house, she does seem batty, but does she know more than what she lets on? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The Crow

**Author Notes:**** I haven't been writing in a while, but this is because I have been catching up on coursework since I have been ill all last week. And coursework comes first unfortunately.**

**Okay I was thinking about writing this chapter in different ways... One with meeting Damon and another with Stefan's point of view to show what he was staring at Isabella for...**

**But you will have to find out for yourself...**

**ENJOY!**

The stars were bright in Mystic Falls, and you could see the moon in the clear sky.

Isabella sighed in contentment. It was nice to see the night sky once again.

Upon knocking at her Aunt's house, a woman had answered the door and Isabella knew at that moment that they were defiantly related. The woman, her Aunt, unmistakably looked like a fifty year old reincarnation of Renee, with added grey hairs, withering face and bags under her eyes, this woman looked defeated.

Isabella frowned at the night sky, she had hardly knew her Aunt, knew of her existence, yes, but never had she met her before.

What Renee and Charlie had failed to mention was that her Cousin and Uncle had died in a car accident a year ago. Her Aunt had never felt the same since; she was heartbroken, just like Isabella.

Isabella knew now that her parents hadn't given up on her, they had just sent her away to someone who understood that pain of losing someone they loved.

Isabella smiled at the stars.

After entering her new room, in the attic, and unpacking, Isabella had found out a place where she could climb onto the roof, from only standing on her desk and hoisting her self up.

That was where she was now, led back head rested back on her hands, just staring up into the clear night sky with not a care in the world.

She chuckled a bit, almost not a care in the world.

Her ears perked up at the sound of the creaking of a tree and snapping of branches, she sat up at the noise. There was no wind so the tree in between her Aunt's and Elena's house should not be making a noise.

Curiosity getting the best of her Isabella, cautiously, peered over the side of the roof to look down to the tree making the noise. What was there shocked her as she saw a young man dressed in black, with dark hair. Isabella was lucky to spot him if it hadn't have been for the glow of light from a room he was staring in to.

Before Isabella could catch herself she found herself speaking down to this young man.

"Its rude to peep through peoples windows you know"

Isabella watched as the boy froze as she spoke before turning quickly to the sound of her voice.

"Not if you don't get caught" he smirked

Isabella smiled before she spoke again "Well you have just been caught"

"No I haven't" his voice came from behind her and she spun her head round to look behind her to see him standing directly behind her.

Isabella turned to face him "Well obviously you have, so give it up"

"Think again" he said smiling in a blink of an eye he was within inches of Isabella's face, she didn't flinch.

Once the boy spoke again his voice changed into a low commanding voice his pupils dilating "You did not see me tonight and you will never remember seeing me"

Isabella frowned, her blood starting to boil, who was this boy to think he could tell her what to do.

She pushed him back as far away from her, standing up to tower over his crouched form.

"How dare you tell me what to do, I am not someone who you can just order around, and who do you think you are?"

The young man couldn't help but throw back his head and began to laugh.

This only fuelled Isabella's anger more.

"Care to share what is so funny" she spoke through gritted teeth.

"You," he replied led back and relaxed, Isabella still standing over him, "I bet Elena gave you a piece of jewellery when you met her today"

Isabella's anger dissipated quickly at the sound of Elena's name and curiosity kicked in, "She didn't give me anything," Isabella crossed her arms on her chest, "and how do you know I have met Elena?"

"Well she is your next door neighbour"

"I guess" Isabella surrendered uncrossing her arms to sit cross legged across from the young man eyeing him warily.

The young man sighed flicking out a box of cigarettes and a lighter from his black leather jacket; bringing a cigarette to his lips he lit it. Looking up at Isabella he offered her a cigarette, Isabella hesitated at first before reluctantly taking one from him.

"I have never smoked before" she admitted quietly.

The young man raised one of his eyebrows, "I guessed as much," he took out his lighter and lit her cigarette, "just breathe in and out normally while taking in a puff"

She did as he said and was surprised by the comforting taste and feeling of warmth spread to her heart, she smiled.

"I like it" she said smiling once again.

She looked up at the young man sticking out her left hand while the other moved to take another puff of her cigarette. While breathing out a puff of smoke she said "I'm Isabella Swan"

The boy smirked "I wondered when we would get to introductions," he stuck out his hand too, only to grasp it and bring it to his lips and lightly kiss the back of the knuckles, Isabella frowned "I am Damon Salvatore"

Recognition brightened Isabella's face, "You're related to Stefan?"

Damon smirked again "My little brother, Saint Stefan"

Isabella brought the cigarette to her lips taking a long drag, frowning, "I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me"

Damon grinned, starting to enjoy himself at the change of subject "Oh really?" he chuckled, "What did you do to upset him?"

"Nothing that I know of, he just stared at me oddly, it was unnerving really"

Damon chuckled, silently wondering what it could be about this girl that got Stefan all upset about without even doing anything.

Damon put out his cigarette flicking it out over the roof.

"Well Isabella, do you know anything about vervain?"

Isabella frowned before replying "Only that I'm allergic to it, like brings me out in rash, luckily its pretty uncommon so it's not that worrying, why?"

"Oh no reason" he smiled at her before standing up and making his way toward the edge of the roof.

"I will see you around Isabella" was his last words as he jumped off the side of the roof, transforming into a crow, leaving a very confused and curious looking young woman behind him.

**STEFAN'S POV**

Something about that girl wasn't right.

Isabella Swan.

There was something about her aura, a sense of concealed power. I could only try and not jump in front of Elena and try and shield her to stop Isabella from harming her, or turn and attack this mysterious creature in front of me to save my beloved and her friends.

Something was defiantly wrong with Isabella and all I could do was stare at her.

On the car journey I had tried to enter Isabella's mind to get an insight as to who or what this girl was, the troubling reaction was that she would wince in pain and when asked she had said she had a headache. But all that time I couldn't get any other reading other than the mysterious aura that came off her in waves.

Something was defiantly up and I would have to try and talk to either Damon or Bonnie about her to keep an eye out or try a get a reading on her mind.

But for now all I could play was the unsuspecting human who knew nothing of the supernatural... or vampires.

**Authors Note:**** Sorry it is such a short version of Stefan's POV, but I didn't feel like I had a lot to go on. **

**Next chapter will be Damon's POV and will see him talk to Stefan.**

**But I won't write another chapter unless you review, I want 15 more reviews before I thin about writing again.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. The Strange Girl

**Author Notes: As promised here is my new chapter...**

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed and want to give a special thanks to these people:**

**Melissaswilliamore13, Thanks for that, uplifted my spirits, that wasn't a lame review so over the monitor high five to you too :D**

**Miss Snazzy, Sorry if you feel that way but it is hard to encourage people to review and I have read many stories which had that message and that is what makes me want to review. Sorry if I upset you **

**xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx, Clever research, thanks for the info and the review **

**All right this is the fifth chapter of Reborn and as promised, and since I love my reviews, here is Damon's Point Of View **

**ENJOY!**

**DAMON POV**

After today's events of reminiscing of old times Damon was feeling slightly peckish.

Damon let out an involuntary smirk; a few sorority girls would solve that.

He felt his teeth let out a dull ache at the thought, the reminder of their delicious blood; he couldn't wait to taste its sweet warm essence running down his throat. An engine starting stopped his thought process, he hadn't realised he had made his way to the car and had already started the engine.

He let out a dark chuckle; his mind was getting way too far ahead of him.

He must be hungrier than he had thought.

But it was odd how instead of making his way to a club he had found himself outside of Elena's house, he growled outwardly, that girl was stopping him from his meal and she was getting a tad annoying.

_But she could have her uses._

He let out another chuckle, what an intriguing thought; maybe Elena could be coaxed into giving him a sample of her blood in return for today's events.

He knew better, but he still found himself climbing the tree to get a peek in her window, he defiantly needed to listen to reason more.

_But where's the fun in that?_

He smirked, agreeing with his inner monologue, now looking inside to the dimly lit room with Elena asleep in her bed. His smirk disappeared immediately as he realised his plans in taking blood from Elena was ruined.

About to climb back down the tree he heard a voice speak out from behind him, at a slightly higher level than his perch.

"It's rude to peep through other peoples windows you know"

The voice froze me for a second, it was unmistakably female and she had surprised him. If there was someone else here he would have been able to sense it.

_Newsflash Damon your thoughts were elsewhere._

He smirked, relaxing slightly as he turned to look at the young woman.

It was dark but he could still make out her features from the minimal amount of light. She was pale with big brown doe like eyes, which held curiosity, and long brown wavy locks. Her eyes showed little sleep, implying this girl found it hard to sleep at night.

He could help with that, his mind quickly thinking up a back up plan, if he couldn't have Elena he shall have this girl for his meal.

She sure looked appetizing.

He smirked "Not if you don't get caught"

The girl smiled before she spoke "Well you have just been caught"

This girl was starting to get on his nerves, other girls would have caught on by now, that he was implying for her to keep her mouth shut.

She was obviously dim witted.

_Then just compel her and drain her already._

Damn inner monologue was right, and Damon used his vampire speed to appear behind the girl.

"No I haven't"

The girl spun her head around to see Damon directly behind her, she turned to face him before replying, "Well obviously you have, so give it up."

This girl was stubborn and Damon was on his final straw.

"Think again"

He appeared directly in front her, faces inches apart.

Damon forced his power upon her to bend to his will. His voice took on a low commanding tone to compel her into submission.

"You did not see me tonight and you will not remember seeing me."

He kept eye contact the whole time, but couldn't help but watch as blood seeped into her cheeks as her face turned red, a dark frown appearing.

He wasn't prepared for her to push him back, and make him fall on his butt, as she stood up to tower over him. Her face displayed anger.

"How dare you tell me what to do, I am not someone who you can just order around, and who do you think you are?"

Her aura spoke trouble, it showed danger, but she was just a fragile human girl, just food to vampires, Damon thought.

He then threw his head back and couldn't help but laugh.

How could he have been so stupid?

This girl was new to town, he had seen her earlier across the street, and he had sensed her aura how hadn't he recognized her before?

Elena had obviously done something to protect her; it was so obvious that something would happen between Elena's neighbor and Damon. Elena just couldn't resist protecting someone, even in the smallest ways.

The girl interrupted, Damon in his laughing session.

"Care to share what is so funny?"

She sounded angrier than she had been before, satisfied that he had been able to get back to her in some way, even though the compelling had not worked.

"You" was his only reply as he relaxed, led back against the cool roof tiles, careful as to not scratch his leather jacket, Damon continued, "I bet Elena gave you a piece of jewellery when you met her today"

The girls face turned into one of curiosity as Elena's name was mentioned.

"She didn't give me anything," she moved to cross her arms over her V neck shirt amplifying her chest, Damon smiled inwardly.

'_Hello cleavage… Down boy'_

Damn inner monologue.

She continued to speak, "And how do you know I have met Elena"

Damon tore his gaze from her chest and answered her, "Well she is your next door neighbor."

"I guess." Much to Damon's disappointment she uncrossed her arms at sat straight across from him, eyeing him warily.

Damon sighed, he wasn't going to get anywhere with the girl, at least for now, and would have to drink tonight's victim quickly, as he wouldn't have enough time to play tonight. He reached into the side pocket of his jacket, triumphantly revealing his prize a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

He brought a cigarette to his lips and lit it; he looked up to her and saw her still staring.

He offered the packet to her in a friendly manner, offering her one to take.

_Wouldn't want to be rude now_, she hesitated before reaching forwards and taking one from the packet.

She looked embarrassed as she admitted to never smoking before and being the gentlemen, Damon introduced her to the addictive habit, muttering a quick "I thought as much".

Damon couldn't help but watch as she took his advice, taking in a drag breathing it in then out, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"I like it," She took another puff of her cigarette, sticking out her left hand for a handshake; "I'm Isabella Swan."

Damon smirked, so she had a name, he smirked "I wondered when we would get to introductions", sticking out his hand to meet hers, he couldn't help but spot a crescent shaped scar on Isabella's wrist.

_Teeth marks, that's unnatural._

Banishing the thought coming to him, promising to think about it later after his meal, he lifted her hand up to meet his lips, kissing lightly the back of her knuckles.

"I'm Damon Salvatore"

He watched as recognition flitted across Isabella's face, "You're related to Stefan?"

Damon smirked; of course Stefan would meet her first, "My little brother, Saint Stefan"

Isabella brought the cigarette up to her lips, Damon copied her movements, and she took a long drag before frowning.

Her next words made Damon grin like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me."

He was starting to like Isabella, within her arrival of Mystic Falls she had made Stefan uncomfortable within seconds. This put anyone in Damon's good books with the ability to make Stefan squirm.

"Oh really?" Still grinning, he continued, "What did you do to upset him?"

Isabella's frown grew deeper, "Nothing that I know of, he just stared at me oddly, it was unnerving really."

Damon chuckled, silently wondering what had Stephanie's knickers in a twist around Isabella, her aura was odd but bearable, like compressed power, potentially dangerous but not too serious. Taking one last pull on his cigarette, and putting it out, before flicking it high over the roof, he turned to Isabella one last thought flitting itself through his mind.

"Well Isabella, what do you know about vervain?"

He waited for her response; his teeth were aching and really wanted some blood in his system, but needed her answer in turn to help solve the mystery that was Isabella Swan.

She frowned slightly before replying "Only that I'm allergic to it, like brings me out in rash, luckily its pretty uncommon so it's not that worrying, why?"

Interesting, no vervain in her system, yet she is not able to be compelled and has a slightly powerful aura.

Damon just smiled at Isabella before standing, "Oh no reason," he moved towards the edge of the roof.

"I will see you around Isabella" were his last words, and not bothered by reveling his powers to her, took off into the night in the shape of a crow.

**Later on that night…**

Damon was now fully satisfied after draining a suitable amount of blood out of four sorority girls at the nearest club, he picked up his car from outside of Elena's house that he had left after the nights encounter.

He had returned back home, as the hour came close upon three in the morning, to see a slightly jumpy Stefan on the couch.

Damon couldn't help but smirk as Stefan flinched at the sound of the door slamming behind him. Now all he would have to wait for is Stefan's story of meeting Isabella.

But the question to ask was, is he going to tell Stefan of his own encounter with the strange Isabella Swan?

Damon inward smile grew at this thought.

Was he going to tell him?

_No._

_Let's let Stephanie work that out for himself, for Miss Swan was defiantly not an average human._

And for once Damon agreed.

**Authors Note: So how do you like it?**

**I have to say I find Damon's personality is sort of difficult, but the story named Ravenous has it perfect.**

**But for me, I thought I did quite well.**

**Please Review my pretties because it gives me great pleasure and motivates me.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Founders Day

**Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back...**

**Thanks for all the good reviews and I am so happy that I have decided to write three different POV's in this chapter. Can you guess who it is yet?**

**Edward: It's me!**

**Author: I don't think so...**

**Edward: Yes it is! *tries to dazzle***

**Author: *annoyed* No it isn't now get back in your cage**

**Okay since Edwards back in his cage, I would like to ask the horrifying question...**

**Who wants Edward to be in this story (but not to be as Isabella's boyfriend, so don't worry)...**

**But for now here's my sixth chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

**Isabella's POV**

A day after the meeting with Damon, and Isabella couldn't sleep.

And who could blame her, the guy was creepy asking unusual questions, then when he left, turned into a freaking crow.

She looked to her right to the display of tiny numbers indicating the time.

5:00 AM

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me" she growled, it had been the same as the night before.

It had been twenty nine hours since she had last seen Damon, and here she was, not remotely tired and staring up at the ceiling, a frown etched to her features.

"I'm not doing any good just lying here" she grumbled, collecting her toiletries and heading for the bathroom.

A nice hot shower would calm her down and get rid of all the stress her muscles had suffered from during the night.

_**Forty-five minutes later**_

The hot water had calmed her down considerably her muscles were relaxed and for once she felt fresh since arriving.

Plus Isabella had made up her mind. Today, she was going to confront Elena, later on today of course, about Damon. Something wasn't right about him and she would find out what.

She had had her fair amount of the supernatural and, whilst having her shower, convinced herself that once being exposed to this new world she was stuck. What she knew would stay that way for the rest of her life, and she had the scar on her wrist to prove it.

Isabella, once again, looked at her digital clock.

6:15 AM

Isabella let out an annoyed moan.

It was lucky it was a Saturday, and she wouldn't have to start school till Monday.

Brilliant school, and all the people she knew in this god forsaken town was Elena, Stefan, Damon and Tyler (_shudder_).

And she had her suspicions of Stefan and Damon.

It was something about them that seemed familiar and welcome, like home. It was as if they reminded her of something a long time ago, something she couldn't remember. But the other half was telling her that they were bad, that she had to escape this town and get as far away as possible, putting as much distance between her and them as she could.

But now it was too late. She was in too deep, she had been before.

Even if he had left it still didn't matter, she was a 'danger magnet' and these things seemed to find and choose her. And it wasn't like she could control herself.

She smirked; no she couldn't, although curiosity did kill the cat.

**Elena's POV**

Today was Founder's day, which meant Elena, had to wake up at 8:00 AM.

_Damn this day_, she thought to herself.

Then she spotted the dress hanging on her closet door, _correction damn that dress_.

She grimaced at it; sure it looked beautiful and elegant. But damn was that thing uncomfortable.

She had already gotten her routine planned out for today but first she had to freshen up. A shower was defiantly first on the check list. With a groan she picked herself up from her warm cosy bed and shuffle towards the bathroom.

_**Thirty minutes later**_

Elena had risen from the bathroom fully refreshed and raring to carry on with the day.

This meant putting on make up, curling her hair and putting on that damn dress. She let out a huge gust of air; slowly releasing it out of her lungs to calm herself before today's events would come crushing down on her.

A knock on the door startled her, before rushing to let whoever it was in. She was shocked to see a very nervous looking Isabella standing there next to Jenna.

An awkward silence fell between the three of them before Jenna spoke.

"I will leave you guys to it then, Elena I will be back up here in an hour to help you put on your dress, so be quick okay?"

She then left in a great hurry to sort herself out for the day as well, leaving Isabella and Elena alone.

Elena was the first to speak, "Isabella, what are you doing here?" internally cringing at the name reminding her so much about her vampire mother.

Isabella seemed to struggle for words, as she stood in the doorway of Elena's bedroom.

Elena sighed before moving away to let her past, "Come and sit down Isabella"

She seemed to hesitate before murmuring a quick thank you, hurrying into the room and perching herself on the edge of Elena's bed.

Elena quietly shut the door behind her before turning round to take a look at Isabella's appearance, she sighed.

"Isabella, come sit here and let's sort you out. No offence, but you look a mess."

She smiled, before doing as Elena asked sitting herself down in front of the dresser. Elena then took out a big black box filled with make up set to work on Isabella's face.

"Oh Elena, don't bother I know your busy, don't let me take up your time to get ready. I..."

Elena quickly shut her up, "Hush Isabella, don't worry it won't take long, and while I'm doing this tell me what seems to be troubling you. You look like you haven't had any sleep at all."

"If only you knew" muttered Isabella

"Then tell me Bella"

The use of her nickname caused Isabella to look into Elena's eyes as she applied Isabella's face with some powder. Elena stopped and looked back into Isabella's eyes and watch them slowly soften, her eyes starting to glisten with tears.

"Oh Bella don't do this," Elena exclaimed taking her into a quick hug, "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing" Isabella mumbled

Elena pulled back looking into her eyes once again, "Then tell me something, not everything, but something"

" Well some of it was stuff at home, in Forks," Elena started applying mascara and eyeliner to Isabella's eyes," and some of it is about, two days ago, when I first came here and I met Damon."

Elena froze, and stopped what she was doing.

_Calm down Elena,_ she told herself, _it's probably not that bad._

"What about Damon?" Elena asked straightening up, looking seriously at Isabella

"Well..." started Isabella, but she didn't get a chance to finish as Jenna entered the room.

"Come on Elena we need to be at the parade in 2 hours, chop, chop" Jenna beamed

Isabella quickly stood up to leave, "Thanks for helping me Elena, see you at the parade. Bye, Jenna." She quickly exited the room without another word.

Jenna turned to Elena confused, "What was that about?"

Elena just shrugged; Jenna came towards her resting her hands on Elena's shoulders.

"I'm sure it will be okay Elena, now sit I need you to be looking beautiful on that float" Jenna smiled.

Elena smiled back at her but couldn't help but feel worried for Bella.

_**Later on at the parade**_

Elena had just met up with Stefan and was talking to him before the parade.

She was dressed in an extravagant gown with her hair curled and simple make up, at that moment she looked closer to Katherine than she had ever been.

"What am I supposed to do," Elena asked Stefan, "do I just confront him and say, are you my biological father?"

"I guess when your ready"

"I'm never going to be ready," Elena replied, "Stefan, I am having problems with the family that I actually care about, Jeremy hates me, and why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every single reason to."

"He's just hurt, he's confused" Stefan tried to console her.

"He's never going to forgive me for Vickie, for taking away his memory, for lying to him..."

"He's your brother. He'll forgive you, just give him some time" Stefan interrupted, giving her a slight smile.

"And that's not the least of our problems," Elena frowned, "Isabella met Damon a couple of days ago, she seems a bit freaked out..."

"Did she have any bite marks on her?"

"Not that I could see," Elena started to worry, "What if he's up to his old tricks again? We can't afford that risk not now, not after what has all happened."

Stefan frowned, "I'm sure she's fine, there's something about her that's off, unnatural for a human, but not for a vampire."

"Are you saying she's not human?"

"No," Stefan replied "she is human; she just has this bad vibe. Maybe once this is all over Damon can shed some light on the situation, but for now don't worry" Stefan, lovingly stroked Elena's cheek smiling down at her.

At a distance there Isabella sat listening to their conversation, a solitary tear rolling down her cheek as she traced the scar on her wrist. Making a silent pact that whatever was going on, she would find out sooner or later, but for now she had to find Damon.

**Damon POV**

Damon watched as Stefan walked away after pushing him away from Jeremy.

He was alone in the crowd of people, or so he thought.

"You know I would never have guessed it but, I think you have more on your mind than friendship with Elena"

Damon was not in the mood to play ridiculous little games with this girl and scowled at the ground before turning to her.

"What do you want?"

Isabella smiled "I want answers"

"Well guess what?" Damon slowly walked over to her, pulling her hair back tucking it behind her ear, before whispering in to it, "You're not going to get any"

He pulled away and smirked turning to walk away.

She grabbed his wrist, stopping him from walking away "I'm not stupid Damon, I know you're not human and neither is Stefan. So tell me what are you?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Damon growled lightly, this was neither the time nor place and he was slowly becoming angrier by the minute. He whirled round to face her before giving an answer, hoping to shut her up. "Maybe you should think about keeping your own little secrets safe before demanding them from other people."

Isabella's grip loosened, shock written on her face "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Of course you now what I'm talking about. As if that scar on your wrist isn't proof enough of a Cold vampire biting you." With that said Damon turned and walked away leaving a shocked Isabella behind, for the second time.

_**Further away from our main characters we all know and love.**_

"You want to use our town as bait?" The Sherriff exclaimed, "It's too dangerous, it's insane"

"We've gone over the plans with your deputies, they're all on board." Mayor Lockwood explained

"You've gone behind me" The Sherriff asked, angry.

"Yeah," the Mayor replied, "because we knew this is how you would react"

"Our children are here" She replied sternly.

"Liz, we need to do this, "John Gilbert spoke up, "we have no choice this is the reason for the secret council, our founding fathers created the secret council for just this purpose."

The Sherriff paused looking at the two men, "I'm the Sherriff, and it's my call and I say no."

John turned to the Mayor before speaking "Richard, let me speak to the Sherriff alone"

The Mayor nodded leaving the room.

The Sherriff was the one to speak first, walking past John towards her desk.

"John you're not thinking clearly, I'm not going to change my mind about this."

Just as the Sherriff finished her sentence she was knocked out by John and handcuffed to a pipe on the other side of the room away from her walkie talkie and gun.

Straightening out his shirt John left the unconscious Sherriff locked in the room, shutting the door behind him.

**Authors Notes: Thanks for reading folks and remember to review, also I don't mind any ideas if you have them.**

**I know how I'm going to plan out this story I just think suggestions might get this story in a different direction.**

**Anyways comments are appreciated ALOT. And if I like your review or idea then I will give special thanks on my Authors Notes, like I have done before.**

**I promise you I will give no spoilers to ruin the surprise later on in my story.**

**Thanks and I hope to be hearing from you guys soon.**

**P.S Damon is so hot... Yum :P**


	7. The Pain

**Authors Notes: Sorry I have kept you guys waiting for this chapter have been really busy with work/coursework/and seeing my father again.**

**So... anyone been wondering about the next chapter?**

**Well no more worries as I have sorted through my ideas to get this chapter sorted...**

**ENJOY!**

**Isabella POV**

All she could do was stand there and stare after Damon, tears threatening to spill over.

How could he have seen it? She had only met him that one time.

She looked at her wrist pulling it to her face and traced the scar with her eyes. To an average human it would look like a normal scar, hardly recognisable for what it really was.

Only a vampire... would be able to see it.

Realisation dawned on her face.

Vampire, of course.

What else could the Salvatore's be?

As if on cue, to ruin the moment, her inner monologue made an appearance,

'_But they walk around in the sun, for any vampire it was impossible without being shown his true form'_

"But he could be hiding it" she murmured to herself.

Isabella raised her head, tears forgotten, determined.

She would trick them into telling them their secret. She wouldn't be fooled anymore; Isabella Swan was going to bite back.

She smirked walking at a fast pace towards her destiny, a plan formulating in her head.

**Stefan POV**

Elena and Stefan were going as fast as they could to the exit without being noticed, Damon had just warned them about the tomb vampires and their plan. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Stefan, Elena" someone called, it was unmistakably feminine and Elena couldn't help but turn at the mention of her name. Stefan carried on trying and pulling Elena's arm to keep moving or it would be too late.

Elena swung back to look into Stefan's eyes, "It's Bella, we need her to come with us Stefan quick" She pleaded. Stefan didn't have time to hesitate, he nodded pulling Elena who shouted back to her friend "Hurry Bella follow us, quickly"

Keep Elena safe was playing in Stefan's head like a broken record.

The mayors speech was dying out in the background, we're not going to make it.

Stefan tried to run faster, Isabella trying to catch up with them.

"Stefan, I need..." was all he heard as Isabella tried to speak.

And that's when it started, the indescribable pain that shot through his head and he couldn't help but drop to his knees in agony, screaming.

Faintly hearing near him, a woman, scream in agony just like his own

**Elena's POV**

"Stefan" she yelled kneeling down next to his scrunched up form, to her right Bella was in the same position, holding her head and screaming.

"Bella?" she yelled worried and helpless, "Stefan what's going on? What's happening?"

Stefan was in so much pain she could barely register what he was saying, especially with the fireworks going on, she had to ask again.

"My head" he cried out, begging her to understand as Bella squirmed around on the ground nearby.

Elena was nearly in tears, what could she do? What can she do, but hold Stefan while the pain rips through his head.

She turned to look at Bella, but what about her? She needs me as well.

She looked back at Stefan, only to hear running footsteps come up to pick up Bella bringing her towards where Stefan and Elena were.

Elena was relieved as she looked up to see Alaric Saltzman hovering above her.

While trying to help Bella up he, using Elena's help picked up Stefan, both of them dragging him towards a hidden place.

"I don't know what happened he just dropped" Elena explained to Alaric, worried.

"Yeah he's not the only one," he replied, "cops are grabbing anyone that's gone down, injecting them with vervain."

"What?" Elena asked putting down Stefan on the steps, hidden out of view, Bella at the bottom led down. She looked down at Stefan, "They're rounding up the vampires" she said, but looked at Bella "But what about Bella why did that happen to her?"

They both looked towards her lying on the ground, she had stopped moving and looked as if she was in a peaceful sleep, and Elena looked back to Stefan as Alaric went to check on Bella.

"Stefan, are you okay?" she asked him unsure.

He looked up to her "It felt like a million needles were piercing my skull, and then it just stopped"

Alaric got up and headed up the stairs in a run with a quick voice of to see what was going on. Stefan looked down to Bella and frowned.

"What happened to Isabella?" he asked

Elena looked down at her friend, "My guess is the same thing that happened to you," she looked back at Stefan with sad eyes "I think your right about her not being human"

Stefan nodded, "I thought as much, the pain must have been to much for her"

They both looked up as Alaric came back, "I saw at least five vampires be taken away," Alaric looked at Elena "They took them to your families old building."

"It's the Gilbert device," Stefan frowned looking at Elena, "It has to be"

"But how did they get it to work?" Elena was confused, "Bonnie unspelled it"

"Maybe she didn't" piped in Alaric.

"She did," Elena replied, sticking up for her best friend, "we saw her do it"

She turned to Stefan silently begging him with her eyes to confirm what she had just said.

"No, no, think about it" Stefan said, "We asked Bonnie to deactivate the device that could protect people against vampires"

"So we could protect you" Elena confirmed

"And Damon, vampires," Stefan finished, he turned to Alaric, "Where's Damon?"

Alaric frowned, "I don't know, I haven't seen him since this started."

Below them Bella stirred, Elena quickly went to her side and gently held her hand, "Bella?"

And that's when it happened and all Elena could do was watch in horror as dark veins popped out around Bella's eyes.

"Oh my god," Elena slowly got up as Stefan stood up in panic, "What?" he asked.

"Her eyes" was her only reply, as she backed away.

"Stefan and Alaric rushed around her to get to Bella and saw for themselves at what state she was in before the veins slowly faded.

Stefan turned to Alaric "Take Isabella back to my house and lock her under the basement in one of the cells, and be careful, I need to get to Damon before it's too late."

Elena snapped herself out of her trance and looked toward Alaric "Can you pick up my brother and take him home as well? Isabella's aunt lives next door you can make up a story for her while you do that."

Alaric nodded to both of them, "Sure"

Elena turned to Stefan "Let's go"

**Isabella's POV**

Meanwhile Isabella was locked in her own mind, forced to remember what happened to her all those years. Things that she was made to forget things that were a danger to everyone in Mystic Falls.

Her true self battered with the seal a witch had planted in her from the old days, in hope to release herself, the real Isabella fought against these barriers.

She would be either the destroyer or the saviour of Mystic Falls.

And as she felt the vampire in herself out the veins around her eyes grew dark, her fangs let out a dull ache, and she couldn't help but smile inwardly.

After all these years, she was finally free.

**Authors Notes: Now I know many of you are questioning why I have chosen Isabella to be a vampire you will see why later on in my story.**

**But don't worry she's not a full vampire and you will see what I mean.**

**Come on guys reviews good or bad I do not mind pleeeeease :D**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Yum Blood

**Author Notes: To Dark-Supernatural-Angel (Love the name BTW): No she is in no way related to the Salvatore's (because otherwise with my pairings it will be incest) and we don't want that...**

**But she will be related to someone in this story that is a vamp, so no worries.**

**Here it is...**

**ENJOY!**

**Isabella POV**

It was dark, which meant she must have been dreaming.

Looking around Isabella was straining her eyes to see, look for someone or even something that could help get her out of this dream.

She stood up trying to get a better look around, it seemed like she was alone.

But where was Elena and Stefan, she was walking with them only five minutes ago. She couldn't quite remember what had made her be like this.

Maybe she fell over, that must be it, she thought. She was well known for tripping over air.

"_...the pain must have been too much..."_

That was Stefan. She tried to listen again.

Nothing.

"Stefan!" she shouted, into the darkness, "Stefan, Help!"

Isabella was starting to panic, what was happening? Why couldn't she wake up?

She could hear them but why couldn't they hear her?

She sat back down; bringing her knees up to her chin then rested her forehead.

"Think Bella," she said to herself, "what should you do? What can you do?"

For a few minutes she just sat there rocking back and forth, thinking.

Then she heard it, "Bella," Isabella's head shot up at the sound of her old nickname, "Who's there?" she asked, quickly getting to her feet and looking around.

"Me", said the voice, giggling, "Come to me Bella, let me help you"

"But I don't know where you are" was her reply

"I'm over here, Bella" the voice taunted, it had come from right behind Isabella and she turned sharply in the direction it had came from.

There was a mirror just in front of her, two steps away.

"Where are you?" She asked again feeling slightly foolish as she stared at her reflection.

"I'm here," her reflection replied, Isabella stood shocked and a little freaked out, "I'm you" her reflection carried on.

"B ... Bu... But you can't be me," Isabella stuttered, "I'm me"

"And I'm you" spoke the reflection.

"I need to get out of here, this is crazy, and I need to get back" Isabella rambled on

"No Wait!" her reflection pleaded as she backed away, "I have wanted to talk to you all these years, let me show you" her reflection pressed her hands up to the glass that separated them both.

Isabella hesitated she didn't like this but her reflection said she would help her get back.

"Please" her reflection said once again capturing Isabella's gaze.

Slowly Isabella walked forward and placed both hands on top of the glass, still looking into her reflections eyes, she sighed.

"Now what?" Isabella asked

"We are together once again" her reflection smiled, and still looking at her eyes she saw her reflection change to herself staring back at her instead of the other image of herself that looked different, but the same. Isabella frowned, what just happened, she didn't understand?

She felt silly, as she continued to stare blankly at her own reflection, and was about to turn away till she felt a dull ache from her teeth. She frowned running her tongue along her teeth.

"Ouch"

Sticking out her tongue in the mirror she saw a red scratch, which was quickly fading, along the tip. Somehow she had managed to scratch a layer off of her tongue, using her teeth, which was odd as they were never that sharp.

Isabella lifted up her lips and bared her teeth at the mirror to see her top canines were sharp and pointed...

Like a vampires

"No... No... No no no NO!" Her eyes widened in horror as around her eyes, black veins popped out.

The mirror was fading now and it was becoming black again, and Isabella couldn't do anything about it, she just curled up onto the floor as memories of her true past flashed before her.

Forgetting about the people who loved her as a human, she succumbed into the darkness, waiting to be reborn.

**Damon POV**

Today was proving a nightmare, as far as Damon was concerned.

Caroline was now a vampire, who was killed by Katherine with his blood in her system.

Bonnie hated him more than usual.

Elena was still a bit angry with him, about snapping Jeremy's neck even if he did come back to life.

And to top it all off the little vampire/human girl was stirring in the basement, after being knocked out for two to three days, but being so busy they had marginally forgotten about her, if it wasn't for her whimpers, moans and groans during the night they would have thought her dead.

Although Damon was considerably curious as to what this girl was, he didn't want another problem arousing, especially with Katherine hanging about.

He sighed looking out of his window from his bed, the sun would be rising soon and he would have to get up and pretend to be some human in order to keep appearances.

Damon growled flinging himself out of bed and heading toward the bathroom, today was going to be a long day.

The blood tasted exotic as it slid effortlessly down his throat.

He hummed in pleasure at the taste as he guzzled the rest from the bag, chucking it away and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

He picked up another, tempted to drink another, he had plenty to spare, and he looked down at the huge fridge of blood smiling.

Opening up his second packet he brought it up to his lips, but stopped when he heard a voice.

"You can share you know"

He turned around but no one was there, he frowned walking out of the room and down the corridor to the cell where Isabella was held. Looking through the bars he saw her on the floor in a slouched position leaning against the wall. One leg was stretched out while the other was raised up, knee to her chest.

Her hair looked darker her eyes more harsh but her posture was relaxed care free and laid back.

But she defiantly looked dangerous, even to a vampire; she looked scary, evil but enchanting.

She looked expectantly at Damon.

He smirked at her lifting the bag to his mouth drawing some of the blood into his mouth smacking his lips, taunting her.

She growled silently at him.

"I see your awake then," Damon smirked again stating the obvious, "for a second there I thought you were dead"

Isabella chuckled darkly at him "Not quite," she said, "Although you would have to try very hard to kill me"

He took another long sip out of his blood bag as she continued to watch him; watching her.

"Well," he said, turning serious now, "we have to think about killing you don't we? You could be a threat"

Isabella laughed loud and harsh at him, causing her voice to bounce around the dark corridors.

"You? Kill me? Don't make me laugh," She sneered, "you could try but you will never succeed, now let me out of here and _I_ won't kill _you_"

Damon chuckled "I won't release you till we know that you aren't going to be a threat"

He turned and walked away, but not before hearing Isabella's hushed words.

"You will release me, if you expect to keep your precious doppelganger alive"

He froze in place and all but ran back to the door of her cell.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled "You will know soon enough, that filthy Petrova seems to think she will get everything her way, but she's wrong" she continued shaking her head "but if you let me out then I will help you"

She got up and slowly walked up to the door, bringing her face up to the bars, staring into his eyes.

"Just let me out and I will help you" she licked her lips seductively giving a double meaning to her words

Damon slowly lent in, unable to think, as her scent washed all around him engulfing his senses.

Their lips were merely millimetres apart, slowly reaching in for a kiss that was until Stefan entered the basement, the door opening with a loud crash.

"Damon!" he shouted, snapping him out of it and bringing him back to his own mind.

He was still close to Isabella as she smirked at him.

"Nice try Princess" he whispered

"It was worth a shot" she shrugged, heading back in to the darkness before Damon turned, walking towards his brother.

He turned to Stefan, glaring "I can handle it, little brother"

Stefan frowned looking back at him, "Yeah it sure looked like it" he turned and walked away leaving Damon at the tops of the steps.

"Oh and Damon," Isabella called up to him, Damon looked back in her direction, to see through the bars her dainty hand clutching the blood bag he had been drinking from, "Thanks for the blood"

She laughed as he growled in her direction slamming and locking the door to the basement behind him.

**Stefan POV**

Stefan frowned as he drove over with Bonnie to go meet Caroline and spell a ring, he hated being away from Elena, but he had to keep an eye out on the situation down here.

There was, what seemed to be, a vampire in his basement, there was one of Elena's friends, Caroline, who is a newborn vampire and some strange goings on with the Lockwood family.

He sighed, as he pulled to the side of Caroline's street, right outside her house, and turned of the engine.

As he got out of the car he couldn't help but think that today was going to be a really long day.

Once the ring had been spelled, and once again, Caroline was able to walk around in the sun, Stefan took her down to his place so she could be invited in.

And also so he could keep an eye on Isabella in the basement.

He turned to Caroline, who was sitting on the sofa trying to get comfortable.

"Caroline I just need to quickly go down to the basement to check up on a few things. Are you going to be fine up here on your own?"

She sighed, giving him a are-you-stupid look, "Yes, I will be fine Stefan, there's no one around that I could possibly kill, I don't need a baby sitter"

Stefan just smiled and turned away; "Call me if you need anything" he called over his shoulder while opening the door to the basement and making his way down the steps. He walked down the narrow corridor and stopped outside an unknown door, and stepped inside. He walked in, put on a glove, and picked up a handful of vervain plants closed the door behind him and continued to walk until he stood outside Isabella's prison.

He looked in as she smiled, "You boys just can't keep away can you?"

Stefan said nothing as he unlocked her door, stepped inside and locked himself inside with her.

"Planning on keeping me company Stephanie" she teased eyelash's fluttering mockingly.

He smiled and turned round to face her, "No," was his reply as he continued, "I want answers"

Isabella let out a cruel laugh "And I already told Damon so now I'm telling you," She stood up walking to him and stood just a metre apart, "release me and I will tell you everything you wish to know. Hell, I might even help you, consider it a bonus"

"How about you tell me what I need to know and I won't use this" he reasoned holding up a bushel of vervain.

She smirked at him, "Oh please," she snatched the vervain from his hands, unprotected, and he watched in awe as it burnt her hands, yet she didn't even flinch, "You think that what I told your brother was a lie, I a very hard to kill, so don't push me."

She tossed the vervain to the corner of the room and crossed her arms at Stefan.

He frowned, "Then it looks as if you won't be getting out of here anytime soon," He turned to walk away but was met by her at the door, blocking his way of escape.

"Don't you think that if I am able to do that, then I wouldn't be able to get out of here? Or how about how I can move faster than you show that I might be stronger so I can get out of here easy" She smiled shaking her head slowly, "Now that I have been reborn I am back to my normal self, Stefan, don't think you can beat me. Not even Katherine could defeat me, when you were a pathetic human."

She stopped talking and walked around him, giving him access to leave.

Stefan just stood still, expecting something to happen as he walked to the door, but it didn't and just as he unlocked the door she spoke again.

"Oh and Stefan? I'm open to negotiate not to be threatened" he nodded but didn't turn to look at her as he left the room, defeated returning to Caroline.

**Elena POV**

It had been a tough day for Elena and all she wanted to do was get wrapped up in Stefan's arms, to feel safe and loved. So here she was just getting out of her car and entering his house.

"Stefan?" she called, closing the door behind her

"Stefan you home?" She walked around the house taking in her surroundings and turned to notice the basement door open. She cautiously walked towards it and opened it further.

"Stefan?" she called softly heading down the stairs

She jumped at the sound of a bang echoing through the dark corridor and quickly went down the stairs to investigate.

"Stefan?" she called again, starting to worry.

She was walking down the corridor now and noticed once more that the door to Isabella's cell was open and its contents were empty. Elena's eyes widened as she fumbled for her phone in her pocket, but was revealed to be empty as well.

She panicked and turned to run back to the stairs, only to see Isabella standing in her way sucking on a bag of blood.

Isabella smirked at Elena's scared expression "Hello, Elena is it?"

**Author Notes: Sorry about the cliffy but hopefully I will be updating soon so don't hurt me**

***Hides behind monitor***

**The more reviews I get the more happy I am and Reviews + Happy = Another Chapter**

**So please...**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Sound's Kinky

**Author Notes: Guess what Guys & Gals it's my Birthday tomorrow and I will officially be 17!**

My boyfriend is very sexy and I love him very muchly and his bum is very nice and sexy. 

**So let's see who says happy birthday and who doesn't. I'm joking but you can say it if you want.**

**Since this was meant to be posted on Valentine's Day I would like to say...**

**HAPPY VALENTINES!**

**And what special gifts did you get from your other half's? Or any secret admirers?**

**Or maybe have one of those days where you boycott Valentine's Day aka. Burns stuff from boyfriends past, eat a huge tub of ice cream and watch horrors (I secretly want to do that).**

**Two days after Valentine's Day was my Birthday Whoopee! I am now 17 (although I still look 14-15).**

**Then I completely forgot about my story and started reading Xmen Fan fiction (Rogue and Remy FOREVER!)**

**But enough of my rambling, here is what you have waited for (sorry for leaving you hanging for so long).**

**Elena POV**

Elena shivered, absent mindly flicking through the pages of a book, she knew all of this, but, she wanted to know more.

She knew that Bella had offered her information and she was more than willing to ask for it. But that would involve persuading Damon and Stefan to let her out, to trust her.

Sub consciously Elena knew she always trusted Bella, there was just something about her that screamed trustworthy, after all she did leave Elena alive.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hello, Elena is it?"_

_All Elena could do was back away and attempt, if she could, a way to escape._

_But how would she be able to do that?_

_Stupid._

"_You see those memories of my stupid mundane human life is a bit fuzzy, considering it was never meant to be real." Bella continued to babble on_

"_Let me go"_

_Elena attempted to make her voice sound and strong but it still ended up shaking, and Bella just smiled._

"_Elena, do you really need to be afraid of me?" still smiling as she looked into Elena's eyes "all I want is for you to trust me, and for you to trust me ensures trust from Damon and Stefan... eventually"_

_Elena hesitated still unsure, and ready to escape when necessary._

_She remained eye contact freezing like a deer caught in the headlights, brown eyes wide with fear._

_Isabella's eyes softened upon the young girl's stance._

"_I will protect you Elena"_

_That was when she disappeared and the cell she was staying in slammed shut, in her place was an empty blood bag. Elena jumped at the sound, shaking her out of her trance, seeing the blood bag on the floor she walked slowly towards it and picked it up from the floor, sighing softly._

_Walking to the bin, shaking slightly trying to calm herself, she chucked the blood bag in the bin and fled up the stairs only to bump into no other than Damon, on his way to taunt Bella with a bag of blood unknowing to the fact that it was useless._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Elena sighed again and felt the familiar rush of air and jumped up shocked to see Damon once again in front of her.

"What do you want?"

Damon ignored her question and looked around "So this is where you spend your time stabbing people in the back"

"I tricked you into telling me the truth, that's not stabbing you in the back that is using your own tactics against you"

Elena picked up the book she had been looking at, stuffed it back into her bag, getting ready to leave in what she hoped in a dramatic exit after chucking her comment at Damon.

"Where are you going?"

Elena looked at him as she proceeded in picking up her stuff, "I thought I made it clear to you Damon that I don't want anything to do with you"

Although, inside, those words hurt Damon he remained calm and uncaring as he shrugged his shoulders in a care free manner.

"Okay," he answered as she got up to leave, "see you at Jenna's barbecue" he popped a chip into his mouth, munching down on it loudly.

Damon's words caused Elena's dramatic exit to evaporate and could not help but ask how he knew.

"It was my idea" Damon answered as if it was obvious, seeing Elena's confused face Damon continued, "Jenna went to school with Mason Lockwood, so I figured a social gathering would be good idea to get to know the guy" Damon smirked looking back at her.

"So I told Rick to tell Jenna and..."

"...Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not a friend of yours" Elena interrupted as a young blond woman made her way over to Damon, smiling as she gave a box to Damon who thanked her.

"I'm hoping this pizza will pay her away"

Elena frowned as she watched Damon stand about to walk away.

"What are you up to?" She asked curious

Damon leaned in close to Elena's ear before lowering his voice so she could only hear.

"I'm going to put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf," he smiled before frowning, "See you at the barbecue"

Robbing Elena of her dramatic exit, he walked briskly out of the door as Elena watched with a frown on her face.

**ISABELLA'S POV**

Soon she thought as she randomly picked the dirt from under her fingernails.

Soon I will be out of here and I will get my revenge.

She frowned as she heard noises, two floors up, rising to her feet she walked towards the door to her 'prison'. Peeking out through the bars, Isabella let out an experimental sniff, tasting the air she smiled. The air was sickly sweet and made her shudder, that meant one thing.

Katherine was lurking about, and she was guessing tormenting one of the Salvatore brothers.

She let out a dark chuckle.

"Oh Katherine, you are just digging in too deep," Isabella closed her eyes briefly as dark veins popped out around her eyes, "and you are already in so much trouble"

She smiled darkly, one that would make even a vampire be struck with fear, as she pushed open the prison doors and stepped out into the dark basement.

"Well I'm in the mood for something grilled" Isabella continued down her path towards the door, stepping into the Salvatore's sitting room "And I heard there's a barbecue going on at Jenna's house"

With a burst of vampire speed the door of the Salvatore house slammed shut as the hungry vampire escaped out into the street.

**DAMON POV**

Damon was couldn't help the smile spread over his face at finally getting a challenge in dealing with a werewolf.

He parked up behind Alaric's car to see a brown haired beauty leaning against it picking at her nails, her face hidden. She was wearing skinny jeans with knee high boots with heels, a blue shirt and a black leather jacket.

He frowned as he exited his car, package in hand, and walked up to the woman.

She looked familiar, and then when she met his stare he froze.

"Why Damon," Isabella smiled, "fancy you being here"

Damon could only glare at the beautiful woman before answering her.

"And how, exactly, did you manage to get out?" he spat

Isabella looked up at Damon through her lashes before standing up straight and slowly walking sensually up to him a smile ghosting across her face.

"I told you I could get out, it's not my fault that you and Steffi chose not to listen. I also decided that I needed some new clothes," she did a little twirl on her last instep getting into Damon's face, "You like?"

Damon growled, and Isabella stood back and took on a more serious stance, her face blank.

"I also heard there was a barbecue and I was just dying for some human food I had to come, plus I find it very interesting to the fact that a werewolf in town" Isabella explained.

Damon growled again as he took a step forward and was once again in Isabella's face, "That is none of your concern, but, if you really must know I'm handling it," Damon smirked, "All you have to worry about is me getting hold of you and chaining you up by those pretty wrists to the cell wall"

Isabella's eyes glinted with mischief as she let out a grin,

"Sounds kinky,"

She licked her lips seductively and looked deep into Damon's pale blue eyes, watching as he leant in, entranced, before smirking wickedly giving him a wink. He blinked rapidly as he snapped out of his trance, she laughed, turned and walked away with a sway of her hips leaving a very bewildered looking vampire on the sidewalk.

Damon closed his eyes and dropped his head to look at the pavement and scowled before taking after her, just as the door opened to reveal a very surprised Elena.

**Authors Notes: So here it is folks, sorry for the wait and all hope it was fulfilling your Twilight X Vampire Diary needs.**

**I am now working from another computer and am happy to say I will be continuing to write Reborn and will hopefully be getting positive reviews from you fun loving people .**

**SOOOOOO enjoy this story people and all the chapters to come...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Whipped

**Author Notes: Hey Guys I'm back!**

**Hope you liked my previous chapter couldn't resist the title of that particular chap ;).**

**But anyways here's Chapter 10: Whipped**

**Enjoy!**

**DAMON POV**

Elena stood there gaping and frozen staring at Isabella, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. He wasn't surprised and knew what was coming next, Isabella must of suspected it too as she remained calm and let Elena gape for that little while before stopping her ask her well known question 'What are you doing here' that would have been in a hushed whisper.

And then obviously a hint of blame would be put on Damon for releasing her, obviously.

But before Elena could even get a word in; Isabella had to put in a sarcastic comment.

"Elena dear," She smiled sweetly, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies"

Elena abruptly shut her mouth and frowned still, stood there, staring.

"Isabella," She asked, "What are you doing here?"

Isabella waved her hand carelessly, "Never mind that, aren't you going to let me in?"

Damon smirked and moved around her to stand by Elena's side inside the house, his grin getting wider as Isabella frowned.

"What's wrong _Izzie_," He taunted, "Haven't you got an invite?"

Isabella growled and was about to come back with a snarky comeback, that was until Jenna decided to step in to see what was taking Elena so long.

"Elena, what…?"

Damon turned and watched as Jenna stopped short to see the confrontation at the door and a very frustrated Isabella stood outside. She looked confused until her eyes rested upon Damon's face, with a very cocky expression; she scowled before turning to Isabella at the door and put on a happy smile.

"Isabella," She smiled, walking towards her and rested against the door frame in front of Damon, "I haven't seen you in a while"

Isabella smiled brightly back, "Yeah, I know, I just saw Damon on his way up your yard and talking to Elena, so I thought I come over and say 'Hi'" She continued, "And they mentioned that you were having a barbecue so I better be go and leave you to it"

Damon had to admit that she put on a good show as she turned to leave, slowly making her way down the steps in mock disappointment, that Jenna was slowly falling for.

He decided to intervene before the inevitable happened.

"Yeah, speaking of which we better get to it" He started ready to turn around and drag Elena along, but Jenna turned round to glare at him before running out to Isabella that was already slowly making her way across the yard.

Damon couldn't help but groan as Jenna fell for the act and speak the last words he wanted to here.

"Isabella, wait!" Jenna called going down the steps, "You should come in, join us it will be fun"

Damon scowled down at Isabella as she shot him a victorious look before continuing with the charade.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose" Isabella started

"No it's okay, come in, have fun," Jenna insisted before adding jokingly, "Come on, we don't bite"

"Oh, if you insist" Isabella smiled as Jenna ushered her up to the house and inside.

"Nice one Jenna" Damon muttered under his breath so only Elena and super hearing could pick up his words

Isabella looked at him and smiled, a little smug, as she made her way past Damon, and he had no choice but to follow, as Elena went off in another direction to go tell Caroline. Isabella followed Jenna and was shown over to Mason Lockwood.

Alaric turned over to Damon and offered him a smile, "Hey, we're doing shot's, let me get you a shot glass buddy" he turned to look around for a shot glass but paused as Jenna grabbed hers off of the counter before thrusting it into Damon's hands.

"Here use mine" she said scornfully, before storming off out of the kitchen, Alaric trailing after her like a lost puppy, leaving Isabella, Mason and Damon alone.

"Yeah, she doesn't like me very much" Damon stated to the two, walking over to Mason and Isabella and giving his shot glass over to Mason.

"We haven't met", Mason said looking up at Damon, "Mason Lockwood"

"Oh sure," Damon replied holding out his hand and firmly shaking Mason's hand, "Hey, Damon Salvatore"

"I know," he smiled, "I've heard great things about you"

Damon pretended to look shocked, "Really? That's weird, cause I'm a dick" He smiled back at Mason at his joke

"Can't argue with that" Isabella muttered from the other side of Mason, snatching away Damon's freshly poured shot glass and downing it. Damon's happy expression dropped and proceeded to introduce Isabella.

"And this," he paused, "Is Isabella Swan, she has just recently moved to town"

Mason turned to look at her as she flashed a charming smile,

"Nice to meet you" she purred

Damon watched in amusement and astonishment as he watched all reason escape Mason's eyes and facial expression as he succumbed to Isabella's charms. Is that what he looked like when she did that?

God he hoped not, he had a reputation to keep up.

He chuckled as Mason lost his focus and lowered his gaze to look at Isabella's lips, but couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy course through him at the sight of Isabella flirting with someone other than him. And that was bad; Damon Salvatore should have no reason to be jealous of anyone,

And he especially shouldn't be jealous of a disgusting mutt. It was time he intervened.

"Hey, Lockwood, how about we help Alaric with the food huh?"

That snapped him out of it; Mason shook his head and looked at Damon giving him a small smile.

"Uhh, yeah sure" he turned and chanced a glance back at Isabella, who gave him coy smile and a little wave. He returned a smile before hurrying away in the same direction as Alaric and Jenna.

"Overdoing it don't you think?" Damon asked

"Not at all, Damon," she replied giving him a wicked smile, "I'm just loosening him up a bit"

"Yeah, sure"

Isabella's eyes glinted with an emotion that Damon didn't recognize, and slowly made her way around to Damon, getting closer to him.

"You're so sexy when you're jealous" She whispered, she looked up at him through her lashes

Damon smirked, "What makes you think I'm jealous?"

"Hmmmm…" She hummed, ignoring his question, as she trailed her hands up his chest and slowly draped her arms around his neck. She slowly stood on her tiptoes bringing her lips in close proximity to his. Breathing in her scent, Damon nearly lost it and almost gave in to assault her perfectly plumped lips, in a heat of passion. And he nearly did as she moved past his lips and up to his ear, her breath lightly tickling his ear and neck.

She sighed softly; Damon let loose a growl in restraint as he grabbed her hips tightly.

He could almost imagine her smile at her next words, "That's why"

She maneuvered out of his grip as she once again walked away; Damon turned and watched her leave improper thoughts were running through his head but one phrase stood out as his inner monologue spoke.

'_Damn Salvatore, I hate to say it but you've just met your match.'_

He growled and shook his head, this girl was temptingly delicious in every way and it was only a moment of time before the inevitable happened.

'_You're so whipped'_

He growled again and pushed away from the countertop he was leaning on and composed his features into his familiar cocky grin, and set off to go help Alaric and Mason.

**ELENA POV**

Stefan was still not returning any of her calls and even though Elena would hate to say it, she was getting cranky. She was so distracted she didn't notice anyone entering the kitchen behind her.

"What's up Elena?"

She almost screamed as she whirled round in shock to see Isabella stood at the entrance a slight smile on her lips.

"Isabella, you scared me"

"Need any help?" Isabella gestured to what she was doing

"Umm, sure I could use the extra help"

Isabella made her way over and set to work helping prepare the dessert, this continued for a good few minutes before Isabella spoke again.

"I'm not all bad you know" She looked up at her and their brown eyes met and Isabella smiled softly at Elena before continuing, "I still remember all my lives as I was a human all of them, of course unreal, but I still have the memories in my head"

Elena stopped what she was doing and gave her full attention to her as she spoke, "It was never my fault, my brothers decided that I was trouble and chose to lock me away in a human form, with a witches help of course," she paused and looked up at Elena to see if she was listening.

"That was sometime in the 1800's, since then the spell has created different scenarios in which I would have different families throughout time. But each would forget about me as soon as it was time to move on. My vampire subconscious would remember but my human mind would forget and would create new stories for each family I was with. Right now Charlie Swan, Phil and Renee Dwyer will not remember me as I have started my new life here with my 'Great Aunt'

"The Gilbert device woke me up out of the spell and now here I am" She smiled timidly up at Elena

And that was when Elena realized, this was the real Isabella. Not the heard hearted cruel vampire she had first met, she had been betrayed by her brothers and trapped in her own body, forced to lead a human life with feelings of love for her family only for them to be squashed and moved along so it could be repeated again. Rinse and repeat.

"Isabella…" she was about to comfort her before her guards went back up and Damon stepped into the room to join them.

"Aunt Jenna's getting tipsy" Damon commented with a smile, Elena straightened up and went back to work, Isabella doing the same.

"Will you stop pouring her alcohol?" Elena replied annoyed that he interrupted the conversation and that he was getting her Aunt drunk.

"He can't help it," Isabella smirked, "it's the only way he gets other people to at least stand being around him"

"I want her to like me" he explained in mock surrender

Elena sighed and looked across into the sitting room everyone else was in, changing the subject.

"How's Operation Lockwood?" She asked

Damon leaned in close to Elena's ear, eyes locked with Isabella's who simply raised a solitary eyebrow in amusement as she shrunk away.

"He's my new BFF"

Jenna entered the kitchen just as Isabella turned to leave, and she couldn't help noticing that Damon watched her leave with an intense gaze.

_That's odd,_ she thought, _Damon's never done that to anyone before, _but shrugged it off as Damon being Damon and concentrated on the now.

"There you are," Jenna said, she smelt slightly of alcohol and gave off happy vibes as she smiled. _Yep she's drunk,_ she thought.

"Isn't this fun" Jenna giggled; Elena didn't answer and only smiled politely in reply.

"Yes," Damon smiled, "Thank you _so_ much for inviting me…"

"Did I have a choice" Jenna cut in,

"I know what you must think about me…" Damon started

"No you don't," Jenna snapped back, "You've never dated you, and I've dated many you's"

"Well," Damon replied, "I'm a work in progress"

Elena handed Jenna a knife as Damon's eyes flickered to her and the box beside her

"Ooh," He walked over to where Elena was standing as she moved away towards Jenna; he examined the box then turned to look at Jenna, "These are fancy"

"Thanks," She said "Their my mother's silver set"

Elena looked up abruptly at Damon as he met her gaze and smirked at her pulling out a long knife from the bottom drawer.

**ISABELLA'S POV**

Isabella couldn't believe after all this time of being locked away inside her own mind she was still weak, she had just relayed most of her life story to the human she was trying to protect in order to get revenge. Her own name was made to feel impersonal and harsh, just to keep them at a distance. She knew that if she could have her own way Elena would be calling her 'Bella' by now.

And Damon, she was meant to be seducing him, wearing him down. But all that was happening was her sinking deeper into his life. She wanted nothing more than to give him a kiss he would never forget, that would leave him wanting more. But it would most probably be the same for her. She was too weak, whipped. Christ and she had only been with them for the day.

She sighed as she sat on the Gilbert's roof after pretending that 'she had to get back home' after Elena left. She listened as Damon and Lockwood shook hands in agreement, but she knew better Damon was planning something that would get them in trouble with the werewolf.

After another few minutes past she watched as Mason left followed shortly by Damon who followed him in another car. It was time for her to leave.

She stood up and stretched her legs and arms in a human gesture, which was unneeded, but felt right. She hadn't done this in years and hesitated, _no time like the present_, she thought, before jumping high off of the roof and shifting into a beautiful magpie and flitted through the sky after Damon's car.

_Oh yeah_, she thought, _I've still got it_.

**Author Notes: Hope you enjoyed that chapter…**

**I started writing this at 11:00pm - 2****nd**** May,**

**But I have only finished just now at 1:55am – 3****rd**** May**

**I hope you enjoyed it, but its bed time for me so goodnight all and please….**

**REVIEW!**


	11. The Magpie

**Author's Note: Hey guys and gals it's been a while!**

**But Hey! I'm back and ready for action…**

**But are our characters?**

**ENJOY!**

**ISABELLAS POV**

The cold night's air was soft and gentle as a beech tree's branches swayed to and fro. A bird was perched watching with two beady eyes at an exchange below that would send a mundane human screaming and running for their lives.

A vampire and a werewolf in a violent exchange involving a silver knife.

How pathetic.

At least that was the bird's point of view, a feud between two species that was petty and worthless compared to the things going on outside of their argument. The magpie cocked its head to the side as the vampire was left alone to wallow.

It seemed as if it was smirking as it descended from its perch and landing next to the vampire but not as a bird; a woman.

"Damon, Damon, Damon" she scolded, "You really should have done your homework"

Damon just scowled, staring at the floor, still sour.

She sighed, "Come on lets go home, I'm thirsty"

She turned and walked away, expecting him to follow, she reached for the door handle but was pulled away and slammed into a wall on the side of a building, Damon's hand around her throat.

"What do you want Isabella, huh?" Damon questioned, eyes blazing, "You think you're funny? Elena's life is at risk here, and no one would like to gamble her life."

"I'm helping," Isabella stated, "but you're not letting me, nor are you asking for advice from someone who is older and knows better."

Damon growled before shoving her back into the wall, one last time, and pushing away his fists clenched in frustration.

Isabella sighed, "Come on you drive and we will go out for a drink, my treat" she moved towards the car another time, Damon just watched her go before heaving a sigh and going to the drivers, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Stop being such an old man and start driving," She ordered, "I need a stiff drink"

Damon said nothing as he started the car and left the scene.

**~One Hour Later~**

Isabella and Damon were sat laughing and giggling drunkenly, on one of the tables in The Grill, they were on their many topics of ex's and sex buddies they had been through there life.

Isabella took a long swig of her scotch through hysterical giggles holding her finger up, "No I got one, I got one," She snickered, "I had this one guy, gorgeous, with beautiful green eyes and blond hair. Sexy as hell with a nicely formed body, amazing abs…"

"Seriously, get to the point already, I get it he was sexy what happened?" Damon slurred, laughing slightly

"… He had the smallest dick I had ever seen!" She belted out, ignoring his earlier comment, causing Damon to go into fits of laughter.

She waved her hand quickly giggling, "No that's not it, there's more… I suggested for him to use Viagra so he did but he thought it wasn't going quickly enough and kept taking more. I ended up taking him to the doctor because he had a huge hard on from taking too many"

Damon clutched his sides and put his forehead on the table trying to contain his laughter, as Isabella fell on the floor in a drunken stupor laughing loudly.

They soon sobered up when Elena and Stefan entered the Grill, Isabella sitting up on her chair and snickering into her drink. She looked up at Damon to see him sat up his back rigid as he listened to Elena talk to Caroline before heading over to Stefan.

Isabella rolled her eyes, "You're such a buzz kill," She got up and grabbed her finished drink off the table, "I'm getting another drink" she finished, walking to the bar.

Getting to the bar, she sat herself on a stool before turning around to look around the room.

Hmm… she thought, it seems like Damon isn't the only one listening to their conversation, flitting her gaze to Caroline across the room. She closed her eyes and lent back against the bar, where she settled her elbows and took in a deep breath taking in the smells around her.

Four vampires, three humans and what smelt like a rat.

She opened her eyes, there were only three vampires, excluding herself, in the room, and the fourth vampire's scent was still fresh. She sniffed again it was a female and reasonably old, younger than her but older than Damon and Stefan.

She frowned, Katherine was here, which meant she would have to make herself scarce. She wouldn't want to make her appearance now, it was best to stay in the dark.

She turned, and using her vampire speed, made her escape out of the fire exit out back and made her way back to the Salvatore boarding house.

**DAMON POV**

Damon's eavesdropping was short lived when he noticed that Isabella had disappeared once again. He had compelled one woman that had been drowning her sorrows by the bar to go search the toilets but to no avail, she had escaped.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

He had ignored her and she had obviously got fed up and left, and yet he couldn't understand why he cared so much.

After ditching his search attempt he ran into a familiar face, one he was not too pleased to see,

"Bad day?"

"Bad century," Damon replied, giving Katherine a look over, "Heard you're on the loose"

"What's the matter?" Katherine mocked, "Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?"

Damon frowned, "I don't do jealous," he said before he adjusted his wording, "Not with you, not anymore"

Damon turned and started walking away towards where he parked his car, now completely sober, he could head home.

But today was not going his way as Katherine decided to follow him and tease him.

"Then why so pouty?" She asked

"I tried to kill a werewolf and failed," Damon figured it was to answer honestly, and maybe act indifferent at the same time, "Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self"

"Well… Werewolves aren't easy prey"

Taking to the bait, Damon quickly caught on and thought better to ask. Stopping and turning to her he asked, "What do you know about werewolves?"

"Why don't you ask your brother?" She paused before continuing, "Don't try to be the hero Damon, You'll end up dead" She warned.

"Been there, done that… At least time it will be worth it" He turned round and carried on walking leaving Katherine to stand, slightly annoyed, in the street alone.

He continued walking back to the car and got inside, silently cursing himself for letting his feelings take control. It was true that he had had feelings for Katherine, but when he looked at her now, he felt nothing. He loathed her. But with Elena she was everything Katherine wasn't, and he could feel himself falling for her, and he hated himself for it. It even drove Isabella away, and he silently hoped, for some bizarre reason, that she was back at the boarding house.

He started the engine and drove as fast as he could to the boarding house and once there he looked in each room for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

He sat down with a huff on the couch and let his head rest against the back with a dull clunk. He lifted his hands to his face and harshly rubbed at it in exhaustion.

_Where could she be_, he thought, _she couldn't have gone far?_

Damon got up and slowly made his way over to the scotch, that was until he heard a lazy tap of metal. A few seconds later he heard it again coming from down in the basement, where the cells were kept. The sound kept going at a random tempo till he stopped at the cell that had once contained Isabella.

And there she was in all her glory, sat down throwing tiny pebbles at the door, with a slight frown on her face.

And what troubled Damon was that he thought she looked _cute_.

He shook his head of those thoughts and began to speak, "What are you doing in there?" he asked.

Without looking up, or acknowledging his presence she continued doing whatever she was doing before answering, "I'm busy playing the robber to your cop, rotting in jail… What does it look like I'm doing?"

Damon chuckled, "Why don't you just get out of there and use one of the rooms, from what I have seen today, it's obvious you can get out"

Isabella snapped her head up to meet his gaze, a brilliant smile on her face, "Well since you put it like that," she stood up as Damon watched the door swing open without force, or any kind of physical contact, and Isabella sashay out and giving Damon a sweet kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, Damon"

Damon turned to her, but she was already gone, he smirked before taking off after her in heavy pursuit.

**Authors Note: Okay I know its short and it has been a while but my computer has been playing up so it is hard to type…**

**I will though be updating next time with better results, some action and romance!**

**TTFN!**

**P.S. If you don't know TTFN means: Ta Ta For Now!**


	12. I Will Return

**I'm so so so sorry to anyone who was (or still is) a fan of this story…**

**I am sad to say that I have no excuse, other than I'm lazy with no imagination what so ever at this point in time. But I will give it a shot.**

**I am cutting away the point of views and I am just keeping to story as it happens.**

**ENJOY!**

"Doesn't this room look cozy" Isabella slurred, sashaying into the room.

"This is my room," Damon stated leaning against the wall, "get your own"

Isabella smirked, turning away from Damon, she jumped on his bed giggling, "God, I haven't felt this alive in years, and that's great for a dead woman". She sighed and cast her gaze from the ceiling towards Damon, as if suddenly realizing he was there, she smiled.

Damon just stared blankly back at her, "What are you actually doing here, Isabella?"

Isabella huffed and went back to looking at the ceiling, avoiding his stare, "I'm helping Elena like I told you…"

"Yeah right," Damon pushed himself off the wall walking to the centre of the room, his arms crossed across his chest, he frowned, "everyone here has a secret agenda: Katherine, Mason Lockwood and John, What's yours?"

"I think the real question is, Damon, What's your secret agenda, behind all of this?"

Damon clenched his jaw and continued to frown at her, he didn't reply. Isabella turned and slipped gracefully off of the bed, and slowly walked towards him.

"You know your ex, Katherine, is very beautiful. And Elena looks exactly like her to every detail. Are you hoping to ignite a flame with the lovely Elena for the sake of comparison? Or are you trying to get to compete with Stefan to be seen as the desired suitor so you can be the one that is noticed this time around?"

Damon froze where he was, listening to what she was saying, with clenched fists.

Isabella leaned in from behind him, her lips to his ear, "It seems to me that history has a habit of repeating itself, and you will be left all alone."

Damon growled, turning with vampire speed and pushing Isabella up against the wall by her neck, she just laughed.

"What's wrong Damon, can't bare the truth?" Isabella smirked; she pushed him backwards with supernatural strength across the room. He lay on the floor growling as she straddled his hips, wrists trapped above his head her face hovering an inch over his own, her hair fanned out on either side hiding their faces.

"What do you want?" Damon growled attempting to push against her hold to escape, unsuccessful.

"All in good time," she smiled, "but you need to get over your obsession with these women, it's tragic," she stood and walked away stopping at the doorway as Damon used his elbows to prop himself up, then with a voice soft and sad she added, "Before you get hurt…"

Isabella continued walking down the empty corridor till she came across an empty room, slipping inside and shutting the door behind her, she slid down with her knees drawn up and sobbed silently well into the night.

**The Next Morning**

Isabella was in the kitchen sat on a stool staring blankly at the toaster a bag of unopened blood in her hand, she was only wearing a black button up shirt (obviously Damon's) that stopped just above her knees as well as yesterdays undergarments. She turned her gaze slowly to look at the bag of blood in her hands, giving careful consideration to the contents before ripping open the bag and sucking hungrily out the fluids. She licked her lips before leaning back and closing her eyes letting out a satisfied groan of pleasure.

Looking back down at the half consumed bag she reached it up to her lips for another sip but was interrupted as the door opened. Rising up from her spot, Isabella left the kitchen to investigate who had entered the house this early in the morning.

Elena walked in, closing the door behind her looking around the empty house, "Hello? Stefan?" she walked cautiously forward to enter the sitting room looking around, "Stefan?"

"They're not here," Elena spun round with a gasp to see Isabella relaxing on one of the sofas with her feet up, "They left for that Fell thing or something" she waved her hand vaguely, she smiled blood still staining her lips.

"Umm you have blood on your," Elena stuttered, gesturing to her own lips Isabella used her little finger to get the little bit left before sucking it off, "I brought those spare clothes for you," She gestured to the clothes she had just put down on the side table, "I better go"

Before she could exit through the front door Isabella was stood in front of her, head cocked slightly to the side staring at her. She took a step towards her as Elena took an involuntary step back.

"You don't need to be scared of me Elena," Isabella soothed, "I just wanted to tell you that I will be going away for a while, that's all"

"Why…?" Elena started, looking at Isabella curious as to what she was getting at.

Isabella sighed, her eyes dropping to the floor, "Ever since my return I have put off going to sort out some… family affairs," she raised her eyes to look back into Elena's, "you understand right?"

"Umm sure," Elena replied, confused, "When will you be back?"

"Come on Elena, call me Bella, considering you are the only person here that isn't thinking of killing me" Isabella laughed, completely avoiding her question.

Elena relaxed at Bella's care free laugh, feeling at ease, she smiled back.

"Excellent," Bella turned serious again, a slight frown on her face "Now listen to me this is very important, I am leaving you my phone, I have already memorized the number, and I want you to call me on this number if anything and I mean ANYTHING happens that is out of the ordinary"

Elena nodded, frowning herself out of confusion accepting the phone from Bella's hand, but Bella did not let go of the phone and Elena was captured in Bella's gaze.

"Most importantly," Bella continued, "If Damon and Stefan are planning something, I need to know what it is, but, do not put yourself in danger in finding out what is going on. I will be checking in now and again, as often as I can"

Bella released her hold on the phone and offered Elena a soft reassuring smile to comfort her.

"Okay?"

Elena nodded; returning the smile with what she hoped was a confident smile but turned out a bit shaky.

"It's going to be okay Elena, you will get through this" Bella spoke with a confident assuring voice that gave Elena hope. "You better go; you don't want to be late"

Elena smiled and walked past Bella to the door, halfway there she stopped and turned back to Bella, "Thank you Bella" she smiled before bending her head and exited through the front door.

Bella didn't turn to watch her or reply, but once the door clicked shut Bella bowed her head and whispered "Your welcome" underneath her breath before vanishing to get changed and move on to her next task.

**Bonnie's Gram's house**

Bonnie was preparing to leave, car keys in hand she was prepared to leave when a knock at the door made her freeze. Ever since her Gram's had died she was on edge from the supernatural and something outside was familiar and friendly but also felt dangerous. This caused her to hesitate.

Slowly, her shoes creating a dull thud as she walked along the laminate floor, she walked towards the door and cautiously grabbed hold of the handle. She let out a shuddering exhale before opening the door as swift as possible to reveal the figure.

Turning around Isabella surveyed Bonnie's face carefully, noting her serious and superior facial expression her gaze bore into the young woman's eyes, causing Bonnie to shiver internally unable to break the contact, also taking in the fear in her eyes.

"Hello Bonnie," Isabella stated, raising an eyebrow, "About to go out?"

"What are you doing here" Bonnie demanded her voice shaking slightly.

"Wow. Small talk is really not appreciated with you," Isabella smirked, "I have a proposition for you Bonnie-"

"I don't make deals with vampires" Bonnie spat, crossing her arms

Isabella smiled, "You do when it involves Elena's safety"

Bonnie's demeanor crumbled and her features softened and her arms dropped back to her sides, she sighed, defeated, "What do you want?"

"I want you to keep an eye out for Elena while I'm gone and most likely if Damon and Stefan create a plan that involves Elena's safety, I want to be told. Especially if it jeopardizes a life or Elena's safety," Isabella explained, losing her smile and her expression becoming more businesslike.

"Why don't you just stay here and find all this out all yourself, you don't need my help" Bonnie argued, becoming angry she turned to grab hold of the door to slam it in Isabella's face.

Isabella caught the door with her foot stopping it from closing, "I need to leave town and it is of the upmost importance, you will not go without being rewarded."

Bonnie paused and watched as Bella turned to the side and picked up a heavy looking wooden chest, the iron around the wood holding it together in its form was delicately designed with symbols of a magical origin. Bonnie watched eyes wide as Bella unlocked the chest to reveal Grimmwar's, ingredients, magic candles and other prized objects for witches.

Isabella looked on past Bonnie sadness filled her eyes; "I leave this to you, Bonnie, look after it and look out for Elena. My number is written on a piece of paper placed in the first Grimmwar, call me should anything happen"

All Bonnie could do was nod, but when she looked up Isabella was gone.

It was not until later that Bonnie had realized that for Isabella, to stop the door from closing, had somehow managed to enter the home without an invitation.


	13. Help Me

**I'm baaaaack! Sorry guys hopefully I will continue writing but I have been busy, I mean like that's an excuse *rolls eyes*.**

**I will also stop doing Point Of Views as someone pointed out; it's not needed so here we go...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**2 Days Later...**

Isabella stood on a high cliff, eyes closed, as the ocean breeze blew across her face and through her hair, making it sway gently in the wind and her scent in waves spreading throughout the area. She let out a tired sigh and opened her eyes looking wearily out into the distance, a tear trailing silently down her cheek. She was in La Push, Forks, 'the last place I should be,' Isabella thought bitterly. A strand of hair blew across her face, which she quickly pushed away from her face, and shifted her feet to move away.

"You chose the wrong place to be... Vampire"

Isabella stiffened at the voice, it sounded like a deep growl... like an animal. She took a slow deep breath, tasting the air around her and the corner of her lips tilted up a little bit, into a half smile. It smelled like a dog.

"And what are you going to do about it pup?" she replied, she turned quickly, looking into his eyes her expression turning into a half smirk.

"Bella?" the voice said, shocked,

"Jacob?" she shot back, allowing her gaze to roam his body. No more was Jacob the awkward teenager; instead he had grown tall and gained a few pounds of muscle making him look older. Jacob was speechless; he couldn't think he just stared at the woman before him.

Bella, no, this wasn't Bella, as he checked her over from head to toe, she was different,

A Vampire

Isabella smiled; "I actually go by Isabella now though" she casually brushed past him heading down the beaten track, away from the cliffs.

"I'm not the same scared pathetic girl you used to know" she sneered

Jacob spun quickly at the scornful tone her voice had turned into. He watched her slowly trudge down from the cliff, before coming to his senses and arranging his expression that meant business, and running after. He roughly grabbed her shoulder, forcefully turning her to face him.

"What is your business here bloodsucker!" he spat.

Isabella smirked before giving a pout, "Oh, can't a girl visit some old friends," Jacob just glared at her waiting for an explanation.

"Oh fine," Isabella sighed "you're no fun" she turned away before plopping herself promptly on the ground, her long hair flapping wildly in the wind. She looked up at Jacob, her chocolate coloured eyes melting as she met his eyes.

"I have come for your help" she stated simply, Jacob repositioned himself so that he faced her directly, but did not sit down, choosing to remain on the defensive. He said nothing encouraging her to continue.

She sighed once again, looking exhausted, "I am not the person you knew, who you thought you grew up with" she paused a silent tear sliding down her cheek, "you were given those memories, all for the creation of Isabella Marie Swan"

Jacob was frozen, the mask that was carefully in placed faded away at the sight of her tear and the meaning of her words. "What do you mean?"

Isabella quickly wiped the tear from her cheek and took a deep breath.

"It all began..."

* * *

Elena paced the hospital corridors, tears of frustration in her eyes, not yet ready to fall, as she pulled at her hair. She didn't know what to do; Jenna had been hurt, compelled by Katherine right underneath their noses. There was no escaping her.

It was over.

She allowed her tears to spill then, but not in frustration, but in sorrow. It was over between her and Stefan now. Katherine had won, and Elena hung her head in defeat. No one could help them now, not unless...

She took her cell phone out from her pocket and with shaking fingers scrolled through her contacts. She hesitated staring at the screen with uncertain eyes; she slowly closed her eyes, a final tear escaping, before Elena hit the call button.

She placed the cell to her ear, and after the third ring there was an answer.

"Bella, something has gone wrong", she gasped into the receiver.

* * *

Isabella was sat next to Jacob their legs dangling freely over the edge of the cliff, they sat shoulder to shoulder.

Vampire and Werewolf; two opposites of the same coin,

"I am sorry Elena" she replied with remorse, "I will get back as soon as possible, do not worry, what Katerina has done, she will regret"

She hung up after that looking down at the crashing waves beneath her feet.

"So that was Elena" Jacob asked, after clearing his throat awkwardly

"Yes," Isabella replied sombrely, "I am afraid, Jacob, that I will not be staying, she needs me" she met his eyes, sorrow evident on her face.

Jacob smiled kindly, after their talk he had grown to realise that even though the Bella he knew, the memories they had together as children were not real. The person she was on the inside was still the same Bella he knew, just mixed in with some vampirism. 'It would be hard,' he thought as he studied her face, 'and even though it goes against my nature, I will help her'.

"It is okay Bells, you gotta' do what you gotta' do" he grinned,

Isabella smiled back, before letting it fall, and looking out to sea. With a sigh she rose to her feet, and turned her back on the scenery, walking away once again.

"Bella," Jacob called over his shoulder, "Dad will look after Charlie, and don't worry, "he paused, "I will help you, just as soon as everything is settled at the reservation"

Isabella smiled slightly, and ducked her head, "Thank you" she whispered, and carried on walking down the beaten track. Tonight she would have to bid a final goodbye to Forks, for this would probably be the last time she would set foot on its soil.

She had a masquerade ball to attend tomorrow, whatever should she wear?

* * *

**So there you go another chapter I am hoping to update every week, hopefully inspiration will hit me.**

**Also any ideas for Isabella's masquerade dress and mask send me links along with your comments if you find something you think will suit her that I could possibly use in my story.**

**I would like to thank you all for still reviewing my story even without my updates I still have a few supporters. I know as my email account which I have neglected is riddled with notifications. So thank you for the encouragement and I will write whenever I can...**

**My sincerest apologies and many thanks,**

** . **


End file.
